Walking With You
by MoaKing
Summary: The bounding with are favorite Red head and Blue head people.


It was a quiet evening at the "Galaxy Power Station" or the HQ and most of the workers went home, some stay to do the nightshift, but others like the janitors, scientists, and Commanders work all day and night, its a never ending shift, which is why they have there own rooms&bathrooms.

This evening is especially quiet, On these rare occasion a certain young woman is doing patrol on the third floor, this woman has ruby red hair and eyes, a cute but yet strong attitude which makes her the second best commander named "Mars". She normally dose these patrol at all floors, but today her boss takes a meeting to some remote island in the Pacific so she have to watch his office for any robberies from other organizations spy's. As she makes her fifth lap around the floor, she notices the door to the office is open she quickly grabs her pokeball belt and goes in to see what dangers lie on the other side.

She walks to see that nothing has bin stolen yet, but she notices a familiar blue hair man under the desk."Saturn what are you doing here?"Saturn was the top commander in the home base, he is the bosses right hand man to any job to complicated for others, but why is he here and not with the boss."Hello commander, what bring you here at this time?"His voice is just too perfect for a man of his age, he was once part of a group of a fancy men's club until the boss took him under his wing four years ago."I was just going to ask you the same question, why are you under the bosses desk?""I was just simple taking care of Cyrus belongings while he was gone for the day."Mars slowly walked to the nearest chair to have a seat while Saturn got up and sat next to her, he made Mars feel uncomfortable and move to the side a bit."I say, I couldn't recall hearing Cyrus not telling you to patrol today.""Oh uh, I can decide right?""Yes but if you caught braking the rules you can get fired."She got and moved too the door to leave but Saturn was quick to close the door from Mars."Where do you think your going? Did't you hear me?" Mars almost hit him from fright but stopped to hear what he was talking about."Hear what?"Saturn lend foreword on her face"I said _if _you get caught."Mars finally gets it, with in that case both Mars and Saturn smiled and shook hand to agree on what they'l do next.

"whoo-hoo!"After the agreement They both stole two go-cart from a old bike shop down the lane and ride them on the second floor."Isn't this great Mars? I have never ride a go-cart before!"Saturn was going so fast he nearly hit a wandering grunt, but Mars behind him hits the poor grunt with a chair and laugh."Mars wasn't that a little extreme for you!""Who gives a crap, I wanted too do this for a long time,yee-haw!"Mars slammed the cart in to a wall after doing a back flip, Saturn stopped to see her gloat"Now that's a woman who knows how to have fun!"After an exhausting drive, they went to the cafeteria freezer to eat all the ice cream they can eat."Mars you should try this birthday cake flavor."Saturn was surprise to see Mars finish three tubes of chocolate ice cream."Okay but, let me finish this last tube.""Wow, you can eat?" She snatched the tube he was holding and ate it with a big metal spoon like the others.

Two hours has past since the craze they did but still going, trash the first floor, flooded all the Bathroom,telling all the workers to take a hike, and stuffed there belly's so they don't have to eat for two weeks. Mars and Saturn are now bored, all they can do is throw all of Cyrus books on the floor."Are we done having fun?" A sariful whine from Saturn to an exhausted red head."No, just keep dropping books.""Hay what's this?""What's what?" She ran to see what Saturn has found and it is a..."Is a 1941 Curious George book, this could be a lot of money?"Saturn faces Mars with a smirk."Are you thinking what I'm thinking?""Yes now grab it and lets sell it." when he try to take the book from the shelf, the book shelf to there right Moved back and slowly to its left to review a white clean room."whoa, look at the size of this place?"As they entered the room it has a white queen size bed in the middle, a bathroom the the right, and a mini fridge to the low left corner."It's so pure Mars, I'mean Look at this bed?""Forget the room, look what's in the fridge."She leans to grab whats in side, while Saturn looks at her nice behind."hmm?""Cherry Cola!"She was a bit concerned about why Cyrus would have an secret room hidden from them, but now she feels tired."(Yawning) Ah man, I feel so exhausted Saturn, do you?"Saturn was lost in his mind about something he do to Mars."Saturn!""AH! what oh that's right(fake yawn)I feel tired too, come on lets have this time too sleep on this bed."With out thinking Mars got in to a convertible position to her right, Saturn came to her left too cuddle her back and pretend to sleep.

Ten minutes has past, Mars was fast a sleep while Saturn was up next to the bed, he stared at Mars and was thinking of a great way too repay her for the fun he had. He lifted Mars to her knees with her rear up, he came closer and started to touch her back."Wha, Saturn what are you doing?"Saturn took out his member and begins to rub it under her."Saturn stop, that makes me tingle..ah!""Relaxes Mars, just enjoy it." she squeals as he took off her pants and notice something."Hmm, nice butt, I did't know you go commando.""no, its that are uniform have under clothes in them.""Well in that case." He continue toying with her until he stick his shaft inside her _hard_. She screamed and gasp in pain as he slowly moved out."I see that this is you first time am i right.""N..no..I mean...yes..it is..that why there blood.""Well then I should continued right."He thrust in and out of her a little faster, she can not bear the pain she is getting. He grabs here rear and begins to go faster, She started to breath more heavily as the pain turn in to pleasure."Saturn...I'm going to..""Wait till I go, I need to get more of you."He grabs her shoulders and lifts up a section witch shows her breast and begins rubbing them."Oh Saturn oh, I can't hold much longer!"He puts her to her hands and knees groping her and thrusting even faster."Now Mars, you can cum already!"He moved's her up too his front twisting her nipples and sucks her neck, he thrust one last time to release his seed in too her, She screams in pain. They both got tired from the love they have made, she falls back on him as they were both panted, they look face to face blushing in embarrassment and slowly moving there lips to kiss."That was amazing, your amazing.""No you are."they had a good time today and laugh about it. END

Just kidding.

They slept for half a day till morning, they left the HQ a mess, and bad timing too, because Cyrus is back from his meeting."Do you hear that?"From an awoken Mars."It sounds like...""(both gasping)A helicopter!" From the bed room to the landing pad, Cyrus walks out with Charon and Jupiter."Now, tell me again Jupiter, why did you came instead of Saturn?" Jupiter feels bad that she almost ended his business trip by giving him a big hug in front of everyone."Its probably because she has a crush on you. Ha ha ha...OW!""Shut up you little troll!""Now Jupiter, is this true that you like me?"Jupiter shivered to not telling him the real reason why shes there but broke."Okay okay, I'll tell you the truth why I came.""well lets hear it?""I wanted Saturn to have his chance with Mars, they make a cute couple."Cyrus pause too see the horror inside of the HQ."They can also be a disaster!"Cyrus and the others see his hard work to get this building turn in to a mess."Why is there a hole in my wall, where are all my grunts, and who ate all the Ice cream for this weeks Ice Cream Party!"Charon gave a stupid answer for the boss."It was probably vandals?"He remember something important that Jupi said earlier."Where are those two!"

"Quickly Mars get your clothes on."Both Saturn & Mars are in a rush, cleaning the bosses office and secret room but don't have time to clean all the mess they made yesterday."Don't forget to close the secret room Saturn.""Oh yeah right."they where done with his office and room just in time, because Cyrus came slaming in through the doors."Alright Saturn and..Mars?""Hello sir, would you like to play a card game with me, I'm pretty sure that Mars is going to win this round"They were both playing poker on the floor? Cyrus is confused that his office is undamaged and with every book and knick-knacks in place."But uh, how uh? wait my sincerity cameras.""you what now?"He leans to his desk to see find a key slot, he opens it with a golden key to revile his hidden TV camera."I got you all in tape."The two commanders walk over to see them on tape doing all the damage they have done, they both blush in shame."And you left something out too, all my books are in alphabetical order not by color."He grabs the C.G. book to revile his hidden room."woah I never seen that before.""shut up Saturn."He grabs the white camera on the top left to get the cassette tape so he can watch what they were doing. Drinking his sodas, used his bathroom, and sleeping on his big bed. Luckily he stop before Saturn got up from the bed."So, you broke my rules, and found my hidden room?""Is it time to pack up now."Cyrus go up and walked up to them, both Saturn and Mars close there eyes thinking he'll hit them."Here you go, your early pay cheek and bonus.""what what what!""Why sir?""Because, your the first people to brake my rules in five years, and found my other bedroom."He carefully explain."So you letting us keep are jobs?""Yes, if you can keep this a secret, right?""Yes sir!" he looks at Mars for an answer"Oh, Yes Cyrus-sir!""That stills annoys me but your free to go."As fast as lighting they left, which leaves Cyrus to resume the tape to see anything else they done, and now he has a sex tape in his hands."WHAT IN THE WORLD?!"

**.**

**Whoo that took longer then I ****executive, please review to want Moar.**


End file.
